Anomen Delryn
|allegiance = Companion |organization = Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart |area = |place = |strength = 1852 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 10 |wisdom = 12 (16 as Knight) |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 7952 |exclusive_equipment = Delryn Family Shield |creature_codes = ANOMEN.cre |special_traits = *Illegal dual prerequisite *Alignment change *Possible +4 wisdom |companion_quests = | quests = | voice_actor = Rob Paulsen }} Anomen Delryn is a male human and lawful neutral dual-class fighter7/cleric in Baldur's Gate II. Gorion's Ward may choose him as a companion and romance. __TOC__ Background Anomen is the squire of Sir Ryan Trawl and a member of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. Biography Personality Anomen is a squire in a large paladin order and deeply insecure due to his father's treatment of him. He overcompensates through aggressive behavior and one-upmanship and is shown to care a great deal about what others think of him. However, Anomen also seems to want to do right, and protect those who can't protect themselves. Relationships *Anomen always conflicts with Hexxat and Dorn (however, starting Dorn's second companion quest will allow him to be in a party with Dorn). If he becomes chaotic neutral, there will be additional conflicts with Aerie and Keldorn. *Moira Delryn is Anomen's beloved sister. *Cor Delryn is Anomen's father. The two of them can't stand each other. *Anomen will flirt with Neera while in the same party. Romance Anomen is a potential love interest for human, elf, half-elf and halfling female protagonists. See his romance guide for details. ''Shadows of Amn'' Recruitment Anomen is available to be recruited for the party from chapter two on. He can be found in the Copper Coronet in the Athkatla Slums. His initial reactions are different, depending on the gender of the character who approaches him. Quests *Anomen Returns Home After his Sister's Death **Timers exist in this quest **Anomen will become lawful good if he qualifies as a knight or chaotic neutral if he fails his test Gameplay As a dual-classed fighter7/cleric, Anomen works best as a tank who can also heal and buff. His low dexterity does him no favor, so it is advised to equip him with the Gauntlets of Dexterity to boost his defense. His starting proficiencies depend on Gorion's Ward's level at the time of recruitment: ^ Due to Cleric class restrictions, Anomen can no longer use spears. In the Enhanced Edition, Anomen joins the party as a level 8 Cleric with 7 levels as Fighter. He is given a one-time XP bonus to match the average XP level of the party. The highest Cleric level he can reach at the time of joining is 13. How to level him up from 8 is up to the player. While joining, he has the following proficiency points: *War Hammer + *Quarterstaff + *Mace ++ *Sling ++ *Sword and Shield Stype ++ *Spear ++ (Hidden on the level-up screen) As a dual-classed fighter Anomen can achieve grandmastery in any cleric-specific (blunt) weapon and can also invest three proficiency points in Two-Weapon Style. This makes him very useful in melee combat and offers a lot of options for customization. Items Anomen has the following gear when joining the party: Mace, Splint Mail, Helmet, Sling, Bullets and the Delryn Family Shield which can only be used by him. ''Throne of Bhaal'' Provided he is alive and has not chosen to part ways with Gorion's Ward, Anomen is a potential party member in Throne of Bhaal. His disposition varies based on how his personal quest was completed in Shadows of Amn, as well as if he is in a romantic relationship with the player character. Anomen remains a stalwart devotee of Helm, and boasts that he is among the most powerful of his god's servants to walk the realms. Throughout the culmination of the Bhaalspawn Saga he reacts and offers input in accordance with his alignment. If Lawful Good, Anomen will maintain the moral high road and urges Gorion's Ward to pursue a righteous path. A Chaotic Neutral Anomen will entertain darker inclinations, admitting he feels a thrill as the brutal war and destiny churn around them. Gameplay As a dual-classed fighter with solid Strength and Constitution scores, Anomen's strongest position within the party is front- or middle-line support. In ToB he has access to Cleric high level abilities, and the cleric's fast progression table means he can quickly access the top-tier clerical spells. Ideally, Anomen's spell scroll should contain powerful defensive spells and undead summons which bolster his effectiveness before a fight starts. In battle, select offensive spells with short casting times as his role as a forward tank/support makes him susceptible to interrupts. Though Anomen has fewer spells overall than high Wisdom healers such as Cernd or Viconia, his position helps offset this disadvantage by placing him near party members who take the brunt of the group's damage. This allows him to dole out healing spells without spending precious seconds closing the distance to injured tanks, and he is less imperilled than other spellcasters should an enemy suddenly turn its attention to him. Romance If in a relationship with Gorion's Ward, Anomen will attempt to offer his partner solace whilst confessing that he worries about the future. He dreads the possibility that fate may tear them apart, especially concerned his love may be forced to choose between divinity and mortality. Anomen acknowledges he cannot compete with godhood, but eventually proposes to Gorion's Ward with a family ring. She may accept or refuse. So long as she does not end their relationship, Anomen will insist she keep the ring as a token of his affection. Upon victory at the Throne of Bhaal, Anomen will offer his thoughts upon whether Gorion's Ward should assume or deny their father's mantle. There he will again express his love but says he will not stand in the way of destiny. The player's choice affects Anomen's final epilogue. Epilogues Anomen has two epilogues. The second only prompts if he was romanced and Gorion's Ward chooses to remain mortal; the first occurs in all other instances. *Falling into a crisis of faith after the events of the Bhaalspawn Saga, Anomen pulled away from his god and wandered aimlessly for a time. He ended up in the jungle nation of Maztica where demonic hordes laid seige to disorganized local soldiers. Anomen assumed control of the demoralized troops, only to realize he couldn't lead without preaching the values of duty and responsibility. He had inadvertantly remained true to Helm's doctrine, and upon realizing this found his faith restored. The soldiers assembled under his name, the Disciples of Anomen. *Anomen and his once-Bhaalspawn lover settled into life as mere mortals unconcerned with matters of the gods, but found it just as busy and adventurous as always. The date of their wedding kept getting pushed back as the couple continued embarking on new quests, until finally they married in a well-attended ceremony that was the social event of the Sword Coast. The two carried on happily, devoted to one another and enjoying their widespread fame as heroes. Trivia *Anomen does not cover the minimum wisdom requirement (17) for having dual-classed to a cleric. *Though Anomen is a priest of Helm, the Holy Symbol he receives in Throne of Bhaal is based on his alignment and will either be that of Lathander or Talos. *Anomen was inspired by an original D&D character belonging to a member of BioWare's development team. His tendencies as an obnoxious braggart would drag the party into trouble during campaigns, a trait which was imposed upon Anomen and grew to become his most prominent feature. *Interestingly, Anomen is voiced by the same actor, Rob Paulsen, as his rival Saerk Farrahd. Quotes Achievements I Dub Thee See Anomen join the Order of the Most Radiant Heart. External links * References pl:Anomen Category:Fighter → Clerics‎ Category:Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart Category:Lawful neutral companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of neutral morality Category:Lawful good companions Category:Companions of good morality Category:Chaotic neutral companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos